little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ron PRL/Chariot wants to cut all ties with Magic
Chariot is one of the most tragic characters in the series. She suffered so much throughout the series until ultimately, it reaches a breaking point. Chariot began as a simple young girl with a simple dream on making people happy with her magic. However once she enters Luna Nova, she saw how far the road to her dream really is. She is looked down upon by her teachers and classmates for being reckless and clumsy and may had been close to expulsion. However, her only friend, Croix was there for her but that all changed when the Shiny Rod came to Chariot instead of Croix. Chariot accomplish many things but over time her friendship with Croix starts to deteriorate to the point Croix intentionally sabotages her for her own self gain. Having lost her best friend, accidentally commiting horrendous acts such as robbing magic from Akko and Diana and scarring the moon, her career in shambles and earn the hatred from all Witches, Chariot went into hiding in shame. New hope arrived for Chariot when Akko became the new wielder of the Shiny Rod. She finally had a chance to earn forgiveness for her sins but as she became a teacher to Akko, Chariot grew to love Akko beyond that of a student as if she just found a daughter of her own. Eventhough she is considered the fool among the community, Akko never regretted or turn away from Chariot because Chariot is the person Akko admires. That is until Chariot in her horror learns that Akko was a victim of her accident. Chariot desperatedly attempts to make amends to Akko but Croix arrives to ruin it. Chariot could only see that Croix has become a monster to the point she was going to murder her daughter figure so that no one will ever get the Grand Triskellion. Eventhough Akko reassures to her teacher that it was her own choice to get the Grand Triskellion, Chariot knew that while Akko wields the Shiny Rod, all of this was her quest. This wasn't over as the final cruel act by Croix is to humiliate Chariot in front of Akko by revealing what she did to her. Akko ran in tears and Chariot was left alone without magic or without friends and all she had was the Quest for the Grand Triskellion. Chariot is just a victim of being born in the wrong era. Later, Chariot protects Croix despite all the horrible deeds she did to her and its revealed what inspired Chariot to do these recent actions. She wanted out. Chariot could not bear to live in a world that had rejected Akko who has been the only one to be by her side. Not only that, Diana stripped Chariot of everything, including title of Witch which gave Chariot more reason to leave and be with Akko. But the worst of it all. Chariot watched in horror what Woodward truly is. Woodward while a ghost has no soul. She treats coldly to Croix which causes this madness to happened and by the end of the day despite the lessons and bonding they had, Woodward merely saws Chariot as the Chosen One, not a student nor a friend. Chariot was just a means to an end. Not helping was that Chariot has suffered more than a decade with the guilt, the treatment by the teachers and having to endure loss after loss over a stick which was the Grand Triskellion. For the first time ever, Chariot unleashes all her rage. The magic that she hoped she can use to help people has actually use her as a pawn in a game. Chariot has no problems leaving the magical world to die as if she, Croix and Akko cannot be part of this, neither should they. She's willing to bring about an extinction as revenge for the suffering that was caused. Category:Blog posts